sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog - gra (Semi-Hero/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Lekkie Dobro w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opening stoi na polu, patrząc na miasto, a gazeta lekko szturcha w nogę [[Shadow|Shadowa] na chwilę, lecz wiatr ją zdmucha.] Napis na gazecie: Obchody “FESTIWALU OGNIA-W-NIEBIE”! 50-letni powrót Czarnej Komety... Shadow: do siebie. Shadow... Dlaczego to imię chodzi mi po głowie? To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką potrafiłem zapamiętać. Hm. W mojej oburzonej świadomości. pamięć o [[Maria Robotnik|Marii]. Ona desperacko ucieka przed żołnierzami GUN. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy chwyta pistolet i strzela do niej. Słychać krzyk Geralda „Maria!”.] Shadow: Kim ja jestem... I czemu nic nie pamiętam? I kim jest ta Maria? chmura wisi nad Shadowem i banda [[Black Arms] spada z nieba. Wkrótce przedstawiony jest silniejszy Black Arm, który niszczy pierwszy samochód, a następnie wyrzuca w powietrze drugi, który jechał.] Shadow: Heh, ale oni wyglądają żałośnie! Nie mam czasu na tych nędznych ludzi. Black Doom: Shadow... W stronę Shadowa zbliża się Doom's Eye, wyświetlając obraz Black Dooma.] Black Doom: Jak ci wiadomo, dzień zapłaty już się zbliża. Znajdź SIEDEM Szmaragdów Chaosu i dostarcz mi je tak, jak obiecałeś. Shadow: Kim jesteś i skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? I w ogóle o czym ty mówisz? Eye odlatuje i mnóstwo wybuchów wybucha w pobliżu Shadowa. Shadow: Co tutaj jest grane? Jeśli on wie, kim naprawdę jestem... muszę mu zaufać, pomimo moich przeczuć. Jedyną drogą do poznania sekretów mojej przeszłości jest zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu! w stronę miasta Po Westopolis przedstawia laboratorium GUN. Widać tam Black Armsare przedstawione na ekranie, przypominającym mapę miejsc na świecie, które zostały zaatakowane przez Black Arms. Żołnierz GUN biegnie do [[Dowódca GUN|komandora].] Żołnierz G.U.N.: Czarni kosmici zaatakowali 6 największych miast na całym świecie i każde miasto zgłasza znaczące uszkodzenia i liczne ofiary. Między innymi, Westopolis otrzymało największe straty przez osłabiony system obrony. Śródmieście Westopolis zostało prawie kompletnie zniszczone. Niepotwierdzone źródła doniosły, że widziały czarnego jeża w Westopolis. Dowódca: Shadow? Wysłać oddziały, TERAZ! I jeśli znajdziecie Shadowa z tymi kosmitami… zabijcie ich wszystkich! Żołnierz G.U.N.: Ale szefie, czy Shadow nie jest czasem po naszej stronie... szefie?! Dowódca: Wydałem wam rozkaz, żołnierzu! On jest zły i on jest wrogiem! G.U.N opuszcza pokój. Dowódca: Nie oszukasz mnie, Shadow! Tym razem, jesteś MÓJ! przenosi się z powrotem do Westopolis, gdzie Shadow trzymał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. [[Sonic] biegnie do niego.] Sonic: To było ŚWIETNE, Shadow! Shadow: Tak... Nie jestem tu po to, by ratować ciebie! Sonic: Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś w tym stylu! Co powiesz na małą przyjacielską rywalizację? Shadow: (odwraca się od Sonica) Nie marnuj mojego czasu. Eye przychodzi do Sonica i Shadowa. Black Doom: Znaleźliśmy TRZECI Szmaragd Chaosu w tym mieście. Nasza misja tutaj jest skończona. A teraz ruszajmy! (odchodzi) Sonic: To znaczy, że… witaj na następnym poziomie. Ruszajmy! pędzi Shadow: Wracaj tu! biegnie za Soniciem Przed walką z Black Bull i Sonic biegną w kierunku Doom's Eye Shadow: Oddaj mi ten Szmaragd Chaosu albo! Black Doom: Więc, myślisz, że masz szanse przeciwko MNIE? Shadow: Zrozum… Nie przyjmuję rozkazów… w szczególności od ciebie. Ale nie przyszedłem tu, by z tobą walczyć. Zbieram Szmaragdy, by znaleźć moje własne odpowiedzi. Więc dlaczego po prostu nie odpuścisz?! Black Doom: Wciąż nie wiesz, gdzie twoje miejsce, czyż nie? BLACK BULL!! Przywołuję cię! Bull nagle pojawia się Black Doom: Podziwiaj! Gniew Black Arms! Bull ryczy na Shadowa i Sonica Sonic: Woohoo! No i to ja rozumiem! Dawajcie!! Po walce z Black Bull biurze [[Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji|Prezydenta] w Białym Domu.] Przy telefonie: Panie Prezydencie. Otrzymaliśmy raport od GUN. Nasza piechota pomyślnie wypędziła czarnych kosmitów z Westopolis. Zdołaliśmy także odeprzeć siły wroga w pięciu innych miastach. Są także donosy, że przebito się przez mainframe GUN. Właśnie badamy sprawę. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to również była sprawka czarnych kosmitów. Prezydent: Powiedz generałom, że Ameryka nigdy nie podda się terrorystom! Głos z telefonu: Tak, Panie Prezydencie. Prezydent: na zdjęcie Shadowa i Sonica Ta planeta została raz ocalona przed tyranią I unicestwieniem przez waszą dwójkę. Teraz ludzkość musi bronić tego spokoju… za wszelką cenę. Musimy stać zjednoczeni, by obronić nasz świat przed tymi najeźdźcami! Przed Circus Park biegnie w stronę Circus Park Shadow: Gdzie jest ten okropny CZWARTY Szmaragd Chaosu! (Patrzy w górę na Tailsa lecącego Cyklonem) Hej, czy to nie… Tails? Tails: Patrz na to! To park rozrywki Eggmana. Zbudował je dzięki pierścieniom, które ukradł z całego świata. Muszę odzyskać te pierścienie! Shadow: Szmaragd Chaosu! Tails: Whoooaaa!! ląduje, całkiem utraciwszy kontrolę z powodu fajerwerków. Shadow: To było zbyt proste. To mój szczęśliwy dzień! kontynuuje bieg do wejścia do lunaparku. Po Circus Park [Vector, Espio i Charmy znajdują się w biurze. Espio próbuje włamać się do komputera Eggmana.] Vector: Jeszcze nie skończyłeś? W takim tempie zmarnujemy cały dzień. Charmy: Tak! Cały dzień zmarnowany! Espio: Hej, odczepcie się! Odzyskiwanie danych nie jest moją specjalnością. podlatuje do krzesła, jakby chciał je wyrwać. Charmy: A więc daj mi to zrobić… pozwól mi! Pozwól mi! Chcę spróbować! zatyka Charmy’emu usta, żeby był cicho. Vector: Przestań go rozpraszać, Charmy! drzwi otwierają się. Espio: Kto to? był Shadow, który podchodzi do detektywów. Vector: No proszę, proszę… Czyż to nie Shadow! Twoje poczucie czasu jest niezawodne. Znasz tego gościa Eggmana całkiem dobrze, co nie? Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, żeby włamać się do jego komputera… i nie pytaj dlaczego! I nie ma czasu do stracenia! podchodzi do urządzenia, nad którym głowił się Espio. Shadow: Hmmmm… co za zbieg okoliczności. Też chcę się dowiedzieć, co knuje stary dobry doktorek! Haayaa! wykonuje rozmach i niszczy urządzenie. Nagle ukazuje się wszystkim żółte światło. Vector: Waaahooo! skacze do tego światła, po czym znika. Charmy: Super! Vector: To może być wielka sprawa! Espio, liczymy na ciebie! Espio: Przyjąłem. skacze do tego światła, po czym znika. Spotkanie z Eggmanem i Espio biegną ścieżką w wirtualnym świecie. Na ich drodze jednak niespodziewanie staje… Eggman! Eggman: A więc, widzę że wścibskie gryzonie wróciły? Espio: Do licha! Zostaliśmy namierzeni! Shadow (idzie do Eggmana): Doktorze, proszę powiedz mi. Muszę się dowiedzieć o mojej przeszłości. Kim jestem? Co ja tu robię? Eggman: Wciąż zastanawiasz się, kim jesteś, Shadow? Nie ma nic do powiedzenia, Shadow. Nie masz żadnej przeszłości! Shadow: Co?! Espio: Nie słuchaj go. On tylko stara się ciebie oszukać! Musisz się skupić. Zniszczymy go i spadajmy stąd! Shadow: Agh! i Shadow stoją gotowi do walki. Tak samo Eggman ze swoim robotem Egg Breakerem. Po walce z Eggmanem pojawia się za pomocą [[Kontrola Chaosu|Kontroli Chaosu] w innej części Death Ruins. Tyle że tam były jakieś tory. Nagle pojawia się jakiś pojazd, a na nim stoi… jeż Sonic we własnej osobie!.] Sonic: Co tam, Shadow? Shadow: Tylko nie ty. Sonic: Mnie też miło cię widzieć! Wygląda na to, że czarne stworzenia udały się w kosmos. Jesteśmy w drodze na ARK, więc zgaduję że to znaczy, że ty też idziesz! Shadow: ARK… Sonic: No dalej, ruszajmy! Następny przystanek: ARK! wchodzi do kosmicznego pojazdu, który chwilę później odlatuje z dżungli i leci w stronę kosmosu. Wyprawa do ARK kosmiczna kieruje się w stronę Kolonii Kosmicznej ARK. Shadow patrzy na Kolonię Kosmiczną. Shadow: Kosmiczna Stacja, ARK… Miejsce… takie znajome, ale dlaczego? To jest miejsce… gdzie ja… wspomnieniach Shadow widzi siebie i Sonica, jak ratują cały wszechświat i Ziemię przed katastrofą, jak ARK zaczęła się niszczyć oraz poświęcenie Shadowa. Wkrótce Shadow otwiera oczy. Shadow: Maria… umarła…!? podchodzi do Shadowa i spogląda przez okno statku, by wypatrzeć, co się dzieje. Sonic: O tak, dawajcie! drogę zagradzają sługi Black Dooma. Sonic: Wygląda na to, że impreza dopiero się rozkręca! Czas zaszaleć! (do Shadowa) Piszesz się na to, Shadow? tych słowach wybiega z pomieszczenia, a Shadow biegnie po chwili za nim. Próba zemsty Kontroli Chaosu Shadow przedostaje się na statek kosmiczny Black Dooma. Jest zaskoczony i wściekły, widząc tyle sług Black Dooma. Shadow: Do licha! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! Te wspomnienia… czyny i słowa doktora… to się nie układa! Czy to była prawda? Shadow słyszy czyjeś kroki. To był Komandor, który przybył do czarnego jeża z zamiarem… zlikwidowania go. Komandor: Dawno się nie widzieliśmy… Shadow. na widok Komandora Shadow staje gotowy do walki. Shadow: Huh? Kim jesteś!? I skąd znasz moje imię? zaczyna wymierzać na Shadowa z pistoletu. Komandor: Znam cię… Shadow the Hedgehog! Zabiłeś wszystkich, których kochałem… moją rodzinę… Marię. Czekałem na ten dzień przez całe moje życie! Shadow: Co!? Ja… i Maria? wspomnieniach Komandora widać jego jako małego chłopca bawiącego się z Marią Robotnik na pokładzie ARK. Komandor (głos): Maria była dla mnie jak siostra. Była jedyną rodziną, jaką znałem! I przez ciebie… została zabita! podgląda z ciekawości przez okno do gabinetu doktora Geralda Robotnika i dokonuje strasznego odkrycia: narodzin Shadowa poprzez współpracę Robotnika z Black Doomem. Komandor (głos): Widziałem to wszystko… plan do stworzenia tej przerażającej złej kreatury… (kapsuła z Shadowem porusza się) to czarne stworzenie i ten niezrównoważony profesor, który uwolnił to wszystko! widok przebudzenia Shadowa chłopiec krzyczy z przerażenia. do rzeczywistości. Shadow: Więc, profesor mnie stworzył… z Black Doom’em? Komandor: Nie oszukasz mnie! Tu nie chodzi tylko o Marię. Przez ciebie wszystkich, których znałem i kochałem, zostali zabici, kiedy ARK została zniszczona! A w szczególności, MOJĄ rodzinę! Wreszcie… Sprawiedliwość zostanie spełniona! tych słowach Komandor oddaje strzał z pistoletu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Shadowa nie było, gdyż ten znalazł się z tyłu za nim. Shadow: Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to zaakceptuję mój los. Komandor: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że NAPRAWDĘ nic nie pamiętasz? Shadow: Ale, potrzebuję trochę czasu… by odkryć WŁAŚCIWĄ prawdę. tych słowach Shadow idzie w kierunku korytarza. Komandor przez chwilę patrzy na swój pistolet, po czym upada na kolana. Hero Ending Przed walką z Black Doomem sali komputerowej do Vectora i Shadowa dociera Black Doom. Black Doom: Co to za bunt! Shadow: Black Doom… Muszę poznać prawdę. Czy ja jestem tym, na którego ludzie mówią Złym? Powiedz mi… Muszę wiedzieć! Black Doom: To prawda. Ja cię stworzyłem… jesteś częścią mnie. tą odpowiedź Shadow załamuje się. Vector podchodzi do niego. Vector: Hej Shadow… wszystko w porządku? Shadow: Jeśli to prawda, to odpowiem za moje zbrodnie. Pomszczę ofiary, które zginęły na pokładzie ARK’i w ten tragiczny dzień. Black Doom: Wygląda na to, że ludzie przekonali cię tym absurdem. A więc, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru niż zabić również ciebie! Po walce z Black Doomem sali komputerowej widać pokonanego Black Dooma leżącego na podłodze i stojącego niedaleko od niego Shadowa. Na rękę Shadowa podlatuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, który obraca się razem z pozostałymi sześcioma Szmaragdami. Shadow: Nareszcie… Zdobyłem WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Black Doom: Shadow! To jeszcze nie koniec! Black Arms znowu powstaną… Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog. Eksperyment badawczy… który skończył okropnie! Zrobiłem tyle zła… Nigdy nie powinienem zostać stworzony! Oto KIM JESTEM. Vector: Hej, nie myśl tak… jeszcze! Rzeczy nie muszą być takie, jakie się wydają. Może jednak to… odchodzi. Dark Ending Przed walką z Egg Dealerem wkracza do Sali komputerowej. Nagle drogę mu zagradza Eggman ze swoim nowym robotem – [[Egg Dealer].] Eggman: Shadow! Shadow: Doktorze?! Eggman: Oddaj mi te SZEŚĆ Szmaragdów Chaosu… jak dobry chłopiec! Kiedyś byłeś wspaniałym wynalazkiem z przeszłości mojego dziadka, ale teraz to ja tu rządzę… daj mi Szmaragdy Chaosu i oszczędzę twoje życie. Shadow: Doktorze… Eggman: Co? Shadow: To jest coś, co muszę zrobić sam… Muszę odkryć prawdę. Obiecałem to wszystkim ofiarom na pokładzie ARK! Eggman: Bredzisz! Będziesz mi posłuszny, albo konsekwencje będą straszliwe! Po walce z Egg Dealerem sali komputerowej widać pokonanego Eggmana leżącego na podłodze przy zniszczonym Egg Dealerze i stojącego niedaleko od niego Shadowa. Na rękę Shadowa podlatuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, który obraca się razem z pozostałymi sześcioma Szmaragdami. Shadow: Nareszcie… Zdobyłem WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Eggman: Ty mały niewdzięczny szkodniku… czy ty zapomniałeś, że to MÓJ dziadek cię stworzył? Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog. Ostateczna forma życia I wychowana na pokładzie ARK! Powinienem żyć dalej… Jestem obrońcą ARK… Jestem żywym dowodem ostatecznej formy życia… Oto KIM jestem. Eggman: Co? Shadow: Odejdź teraz i nigdy nie wracaj. Nie pozwolę nikomu naruszać świętą ARK. odchodzi. końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Shadow the Hedgehog